


Being champion can be hard

by LittleChibs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, JUST, Oops, also plumeria isnt in it, i dont know how to tag im very sorry, protag is dfab, she's just mentioned?, so yeah female protag, sorry????, take it i guess?, the grunt who was sent to get her tripped on the stairs, this is my first fic honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleChibs/pseuds/LittleChibs
Summary: Being the first ever champion of Alola was one thing. So was being the girlfriend of the x-leader of the infamous Team Skull. Having HFA and being both? Not always the best mix...





	

**Author's Note:**

> as the tags said i was doodling guzma and just suddenly had an idea of hey how would guzma react to a autistic mental breakdown? so here we are.
> 
> Disclaimer: Please note this is note how ALL autistics react during a mental breakdown. The Protag in this story is based off of me, and my own expirences as a high functioning autistic. So other autistics may react differently during a mental breakdown.

It had been a stressful week for you; all the paperwork and challenges had piled up left and right all of a sudden... and it was taking its toll on you. Being champion was easy, and being autistic did help much either since you still had to defend your title, even on the days when you felt that your mind was being torn in two just from waking up.

Not only has the stress taken its toll on you, it was beginning to strain your relationship too, especially one in particular... Guzma.

The self-proclaimed, rough and tough, big bad boss of Team Skull had practically stolen your heart from the first battle. You were never quite sure why, but you suppose that you just let it happen, despite the fact that you've never really said anything until the last time he challenged you, in an attempt to claim your title. To your surprise, he had been neglecting the same emotions as well. 

After that, you found yourself spending more time away from your place near the Elite Four, and down at Po town, helping Guzma and the gang get things cleaned up in an attempt to return the town to it former glory. You often spend your nights there too, which was exactly why the work had piled up.

It was another night; you had already planned to stay with what was left of Team Skull at Po Town, even if you weren't particularly feeling like it. On the ride there, you couldn't help but find yourself dissociating, brain clouded by an unknown fog that only succeeded in making you feel worse than before.

Thankfully, you managed to hold it together for most of the afternoon. However, when you were helping Guzma and one of the grunts carry some heavy vases, you had gotten dizzy, tripped, and dropped the vase, causing something inside you to snap.

Naturally, the two were startled. Guzma shooed the frightened Grunt of to go find Plumeria, who was helping a female grunt downstairs who had twisted her ankle.

Your first reaction was to break into tears. "Yo, you okay doll? You didn't cut yourself on anythin did'ja?" You shook your head erratically, wanting to shrink away. How could you drop that? It's looked expensive, and Guzma and the rest of the crew would probably have to pay for it out of their pocket would'nt they? Gosh how could you be so clumsy with that? "Look c'mon let's getcha up so you don't hurt yerself hurt on anythin, kay?" He said reaching out to touch your shoulder. You flinched, causing him to look at you with and odd expression, part confusion, and part hurt. "Yo doll, ya okay?" Once again you shook your head, balling up a knoting your hand into your own hair, sobbing. "Look, if it's the vase, we can always get a new one y'know? I mean it's not like it was super fuckin' expensive or anythin... Ain't no reason t' beat yer self up about it." It sure felt like it was. He reached out again, this time you smack his hand away. "Dont touch me! Please..." 

This confuses him even more. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You've been actin whack the past week." You kept crying. You just couldn't stop but no matter what you did. After a minute of no response, he squatted near you. "...It's that autism thing you were talkin about... Ain't it? You've been stressed with work n' stuff so you just kind lost it?" You sniffled and nodded, hugging your knees. He just looked at you for a moment, rubbing his neck. "Look, I know you told me what it was n' all but... I still don't know what to do to make ya feel better doll... "He sighed. "Is it okay if I... Hug ya?" 

You looked up from staring at the floor, and nodded. 

Guzma moved close to you slowly, careful not to startle you and wrapped his arms around you, holding you tight. He smelled like he always did... Cheap cologne and cigarettes. Most poeple would've been disgusted by it, but you found it... comforting. His scent made you feel safe. It probably sounded weird but, you didnt care. It made you feel safe and that's all that mattered. 

The two of you stayed like that until you stopped sniffling and shivering, allowing him to kiss you softly. "Y'know... Really if y'need to talk about somethin stressin you, you can just ring up ya boi... y'know?" He said once he broke the kiss. You nodded, taking his hand and he helped you up. You both decided now was a good time to take a break, after you both found a grunt to sweep up the shattered jar. Once that was done the two of you retired to his bedroom, to snuggle, him still mildly worried about earlier.

He was a big love bug, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it.


End file.
